legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving in Sequin Land following the events at their home. Xylia and Ivy approach) Ivy: Guys! Xylia: You made it! Alex: Yeah. Slimer:..... Ivy: Now we can get started on trying to find a good hideout! Xylia: Wait, where's Ian? Heroes:........... Xylia: Guys? Miles: He's.....gone... Ivy: Huh? Yang: He gave his life to restore mine..... Xylia: Oh.... Ivy: Oh man..... Alex: The house also needs a bit of reconstruction to rebuild the living room, so we'll be staying here for a bit as well. Ivy: Right. Erin: But it's safe. There's a lot of different places to hide at so Avalos can't find you. Xylia: Good. Ivy: I mean hey, this place is nice! Anne: Yeah it is! Xylia: Well, where do we go from here? Alex: We should probably head into town. See what we can find. Xylia: Right. Slimer: Let's go! (The heroes head off. It then cuts to them later on arriving in Scuttle Town) Alex: Made it. Erin: Yep! Emily: It is always nice to come here. Shade: Yeah. Its a pretty cool town. Jack: Too bad its mayor's kind of an idiot. Alex: Well let's just focus on finding out where to hide Xylia and Ivy. Erin: Right. Miles: Where do we go for that? Erin: I say we try and find Shantae. Alex: Good idea. (The heroes all split up to find Shantae) Slimer: Hey Spore. Spore: Wanna come with me and Batty? Spore: Sure! (The three walk off) Spore: So, new world huh? Slimer: For you yeah. Batty: Me and Slimer though, we were born here. Spore: Wow for real? Slimer: Yep! Batty: This world has creatures that made us who we are. Spore: Oh cool! That means more learning! Batty: Heh, yeah it does. Spore: Say Slimer, question. Slimer: Hm? Spore: You wanna duel when we find a base? Slimer: Huh? Duel? Spore; Yeah! Slimer: Why? Spore: I mean I need combat training don't I? Batty: Good point. Slimer: Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Spore: Yes! Slimer: Say, did we bring the kids with us? Batty: Yep! Got them wrapped around me right now! (Spore and Slimer look to see Batty has a multi colored slime belt around her waist) Spore: What? Slimer: It's our kids! Spore: Oh. Batty: I can't wait to show them around here. Hmm... I wonder if our old nest is still around? Slimer: Probably abandoned. Batty: Yeah....Oh! We could go find it! Spore: Huh? Batty: Yeah! We could use what remains of it as a base! Slimer: Oh! Perfect idea! Batty: Come on! Let's go find it! (The three run off. It then cuts to later on as they walk and look for the nest) Batty: Hmmmm.... Slimer: It's gotta be on this island somewhere. Spore: *Looks though some trees* Whoa. Is that it? (The other 2 rush up to Spore and they see a large structure) Slimer: *Gasp* Yeah! Batty: I think that's it! (The three run ahead and see Slimer and Batty's old nest, still somewhat intact) Spore: Oooooo! Slimer: Cool huh? Spore: What's with the webbing? Batty: The old alpha of this nest was a Targhul Spider. Spore: Like Fang? Slimer: Yeah! She was awesome! She has so many little spider babies and spider targhul babies! Batty: *Gasp* Maybe there's still some here! Slimer: You think? Batty: Still a lot of unhatched eggs when we left! Slimer: *gasp* Let's go see! If there are babies in there, we GOTTA bring them to Queen! (The three nod and run down to the nest before entering, finding it empty) Slimer: Hmmmm.... Batty: Check the Pit! Slimer: Right! (The three run into another room, finding a sight) Slimer: *Gasp* (The Pit is seen brimming with baby Targhul Spiders) Slimer: Awwww! Batty: It's.....full? Spore: Guess so. Slimer: Queen must've had more eggs left behind than I thought. (Slimer crouches on the edge) Slimer: So cute. Batty: Careful Slimy, you might fall. Slimer: It's fine it's fine! (The infants all look up at Slimer in surprise) Slimer: Aww hey there little ones. (Batty comes up and sees them) Batty: Wow there are so many. (Spore comes up as well) Spore: Hmm. I wonder who's been taking care of them? Slimer: Maybe the locals? Spore: Maybe. (The Spiderling Infants then start to crawl out of the pit in mass) Slimer: Oh here they come! Spore: Holy crap there's thousands of them! Batty: Yeah! This is WAY more then I thought! Spore: You sure this place is abandoned?? Batty: It has to be. Slimer: Unless there's some other spider living here I'm pretty sure we- (Suddenly the door behinds the 3 opens) Spore: !! *Turns around* Slimer: Huh?? ???: Who are you!? Who goes there?! (The 3 look behind them to see another Female Targhul spider, one not a Grimm spider like the Queen) ???: What are you doing in my home?! Slimer: Whoa whoa easy! Batty: We're not here to intrude! Spore: We're just visiting! ???: Visiting?! Spore: Yeah! Slimer: We used to live here! ???: Really now? Slimer: Yes! Batty: We just wanted to come by and see our old home. ???: Hmmmm.... Slimer: We came in here to see the kids. ???: You wanna see the kids huh? Slimer: *Nods* ???:......*Smirks* Okay then. (The Spider female pushes Batty and Slimer into the pit) Spore: !! ???: *Laughs* Have fun then! (Several of the infant spiders all crawl into the pit and swarm the two) Batty: AHH!! Slimer: B-BABIES WAIT!! ???: Heh. Spore: H-Hey! What's the big idea?! ???: Hey it's just a joke! Spore: Slimy! Batty! You okay?! *Gasp* WAIT THE KIDS ARE IN THERE!!! ???: Wait kids? What kids? Spore: ONE OF THEM HAD SLIME BABIES WRAPPED AROUND HER!! ???: !!! Yellow: AHH!!! Pink: WHAT'S GOING ON!!? ???: Oh no! (The female runs up) ???: BABIES STOP!!! CALM DOWN!!! (The babies all stop) ???: Let them out of the pit! (Slimer and Batty crawl out of the pit brushing off spiders. The infants crawl out next) Yellow: *Panting* Pink: W-What was that?? ???: I am SO sorry! I was just messing around was all! Blue: W-Who is she??? ???: O-Oh. My name's Silk. Slimer: S-Silk? Silk: Yeah... Again I'm so sorry about that. Batty: ...... Pink: Hey... You're a spider lady. Silk: Huh? Oh. Yeah you could say that. Red: Are you that spider lady our mommies talk about? Silk: Huh??? Slimer: Oh no no kids, she's a different one. Pink: Oooo. Silk: Hm, cute kids! Batty: Thanks! Spore: Hmm. Silk: Man, I haven't seen Targhuls like you before. Slimer: Really? Silk: Yeah. What're your names? Slimer: Oh! I'm Slimer, you can call me Slimy. And this is Batty! Batty: Hey there. Spore: I'm not a Targhul, but a living plant. Silk: Who are you? Spore: Spore. Silk: Ah okay. Slimer: So, what brought you here? Silk: Well, I was just wandering around the islands when I stumbled upon this abandoned nest. I went inside and just....made it my home. Slimer: Really? Silk: Yeah. Though I was surprised to find a bunch of spider eggs laying around here when I got here. Slimer: Yeah, they're from the previous occupant. Silk: Really? Slimer: Mmhm. Silk: Huh. Kinda weird to leave them behind. Batty: You've taken care of them right? Silk: Oh totally! Slimer: Nice! Spore: Oh! Hey Slimer! Slimer: Hm? Spore: Does this mean we can spar now? Slimer: Now?? But- Spore: Pleeeeeeeeease? Blue: I'm very confused what's going on right now..... Batty: You go on Slimy. I'll tell the other heroes about this place. Slimer: Well, okay. Spore: YAY!!! Training time! Slimer: Oh boy.... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts